Samirah al-Abbas
Samirah "Sam" al-Abbas is the demigod daughter of the Norse God of Mischief Loki and the late Alyesha al-Abbas, the half-sister of Alex Fierro, the valkyrie of Magnus Chase and the main female protagonist in the Norse mythology book series Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. She attends King Acadamy as a sophomore in Dorchester in Boston, but when duty calls, she puts up a cover story to be out of school. Due to being a child of Loki, Sam has the ability to shapeshift (e.g. a deer and horsefly). Life prior to Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard Samirah was born to doctor named Ayesha al-Abbas and the Norse god Loki. She lost her mother at a young age and lived with her grandparents Jid and Bibi. They eventually arranged a marriage between her and her distant cousin Amir Fadlan, whom she had a crush on since she was twelve. Her father would visit her from time to time but she would ignore him, much to his frustration. She attended Malcolm X Middle School, where she experienced racism and was harassed by her class mates because she was Arabic. They called her a terrorist, pulled off her hijab, and put insulting letters and pictures in her locker. When she was fourteen, a frost giant attacked her school. Despite her hatred of her fellow students she lured the frost giant to the roof in order to protect them and pushed him off the roof. Odin then appeared to her and offered her a place as a Valkyrie, she accepted. Odin would remain in contact with her and just before Magnus' sixteenth birthday one January, he appeared to her and told her to collect Magnus' soul. In the books Samirah takes Magnus to Hotel Valhalla after his battle with a fire giant named Surt. She later helped him on his mission to find Sumarbrander and rebind Fenris Wolf. She along with her half-sibling Alex Fierro, a dwarf named Blitz and an elf named Hearth, aids Magnus in trying to stop Loki from triggering Ragnarök and destroying the Nine Worlds. In the third and final book The Ship of the Dead Samirah aids Magnus and their friends in finding Kvasir's Mead and travels to Niflheim to her father's ship Naglfar (which is made from the fingernails and toenails of fallen warriors) to stop him triggering Ragnarök. Samirah watches Loki being defeated and shrank by Magnus (who had drank the mead) and placed in a walnut to be returned to the gods and his bounds. Trivia *Sam is similar to Sadie Kane **Both are the female protagonist of Rick Riordan books (Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard and The Kane Chronicles). **Both are humans with powers (Sam is a demigod whilst Sadie is a magician). **Both lost their mothers (Ayesha and Ruby) at a young age. **Both are raised by their grandparents. **Both have siblings (Sam has a demigod genderfluid sibling named Alex Fierro and immortal siblings Fenris Wolf, Jormungand, Sleipnir and Hel, whilst Sadie has her brother Carter, who is also a magician). **Both have ancestors (Sam descended from Ahmad ibn Fadlan, an envoy of Abbasid Caliph to the Kievan Rus, whilst Sadie is a descendant of the pharaohs Narmer (from her father's side) and Rameses II (from her mother's side). Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain